Tom Guthrie
Name: Thomas Andrew "Tom" Guthrie Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Story writing, Comedy, Acting, and Tennis Appearance: Because of steady exercise and daily running, Tom has the physique of an athlete, slim and tough. He's of moderate height, about 5'11", and average in his weight. His black hair is cut short, and is spiked up in the middle, giving his hair the appearance of sloping upwards towards the center. His eyes are a light blue from his father's side, and his healthy tan comes from his mother's side. He's got a case of nearsightedness that requires him to wear contact lenses, and he keeps a spare pair of glasses in his backpack in case his contacts get irritated. As for his clothing, he likes to dress simply. Sweaters and slacks in the winter, white T-shirts and jeans in the summer. His blue sneakers are a gift from his grandfather, so he wears them everywhere. Biography: Tom was born to a lower class family. His father worked a day shift as a mall security guard, and his mother stayed at home and took care of him. As he was growing up, his mother showed rapt interest in everything that he did, and encouraged him to write out and speak the ideas and jokes that came into his head. His written works weren't good by a long shot (what with him being eight at the time), but he was showered with praise nonetheless. His parents only had him for a child, so they unknowingly spoiled him rotten, and what's more, as he prepared to go to school, he got it into his head to share his humor with his peers. After all, his life's ambition was and still is to become an award-winning author. This earned him a reputation quickly as an absolute nuisance who loved to perform and tell jokes nonstop, despite the fact that he wasn't especially funny. Tom, after all, only really wanted to be the center of attention, and one thing he noticed quickly was that his horrible humor attracted attention quite handily, even if it wasn't the preferred sort. His parents, attempting to apply positive reinforcement, would still tell the young lad as he grew up that his work was the absolute best, and this only encouraged him to share more of it with his peers, most of whom subsequently became unfriendly. Two areas where Tom has made some progress are in the field of sports, specifically tennis, and in the school's theater department. While he first took up tennis in his junior year simply to put some extracurricular activities onto his college application, he grew to discover that he liked it. He is not to a professional level, but he is a member of the school's team. As for theater, Tom's natural personality made him great for performing, and he is not bad at delivering lines that he didn't make up himself. He is not a bad singer either, being a natural bass. Personality-wise, Tom is a very stable person. He is mostly good-natured, and is generally the cheeriest person in the room. However, he is very thin-skinned when it comes to rejection, and has difficulty determining when it is best to keep his mouth shut. His inability to stay on the sidelines and let other people dominate a conversation means that he is likely to annoy or offend people easily. Nonetheless, he is thoroughly sane, and his mannerisms suggest that he is slow to be enraged. Advantages: Tom is athletic due to personal exercise and playing tennis. He is easygoing, calm, and his status as a horrible humorist might make people underestimate him. Disadvantages: Tom is unpopular with his classmates, which will make it hard to create alliances. He has never had any weapons or martial arts training, he's never been in a rural area, and he doesn't know how to defend himself. His nearsightedness may impair his ability if he loses his contacts and glasses. Designated Number: Male student no. 131 --- Designated Weapon: Estoc Conclusion: Hmm... I don't really see B131 amounting to much in this game. Swords aren't easy to use, and nearsightedness can be killer. Worse, though, he's already unpopular. People everyone hates before the game tend to go pretty quickly. At least it'll give him some motivation. B131, they are all out to get you. Better get them first. The above biography is as written by Blastinus. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Blastinus Kills: None Killed By: Nick Reid Collected Weapons: Estoc (assigned weapon, to Nick Reid) Allies: Aaron Hughes, Aileen Borden, Richard Han, Lillian Hayes Enemies: Hermione Miller, Nick Reid, Phillip Ward Mid-game Evaluation: '''Tom began his game at the Gazebo, where he met Aaron Hughes. The two of them formed an alliance, and they were soon joined by Francine Moreau, Aileen Borden, Lily Ainsworth, and Rekka Saionji. However, Aaron and Tom became nervous about Lily's assigned weapon after she revealed it to them, and together with Aileen, the two men left for the nearby south-eastern woods. In the woods, they met Richard Han, who was up in a tree retrieving his bags, and Lillian Hayes, who had been assigned a firearm. While Tom and Aileen aided Richard with descending from the tree, Aaron invited Lillian to his group, on the condition that she surrender her weapon. Lillian agreed, and Tom became quite agitated, shouting at the recently-arrived Hermione Miller and storming off in a huff. Separating a short distance from the group, Tom ran off ahead into the tunnels, where he quite literally ran into Phillip Ward, a man who he had taunted and pestered in school on a regular basis. Phillip attacked, and Tom fought back, successfully wounding him with his sword. However, as he attempted to finish Phillip off, Tom was tackled by Nick Reid, who proceeded to repeatedly smash his head against the hard rocky wall. Unable to fight back, he was killed in just a few blows, due to a severe injury of his brain. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Ah, alas. The comic relief always dies quickly in these productions. At least his death was amusing while it lasted. '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Tom, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Cosmonaut *Music of the Spheres *The Limits of Human Endurance *Wrestling with the clock *Let the Dance Begin! V4: *Death is not a Game *My Kingdom For a Plan! *Spelunking Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Tom Guthrie. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *I'm quite biased, but Tom was my favorite of Blast's characters. He had a lot going for him, including a good independent streak and more than a slight edge of menace. At the time he was rolled, I thought for sure he'd catch a save or be swapped, but I feel like he got a good death scene and felt like he had a complete, if brief, story. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students